


Don't Judge Me

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mystery Lover, Not Beta Read, OOCness, Out of Character, Song fic, Violence against objects, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: He'd never told anyone, not even Chrome. {Drabble/Song Fic}





	Don't Judge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: OOC Mukuro, Mentions of Rape and Murder, Violence against objects, Un-betaed
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Mukuro Rokudo belongs to the lovely Akira Amano.
> 
> MissSexyRain: Well, I broke my promise to never listen to Chris Brown again, but this fucking song is so beautiful! ;~; If you haven't heard "Don't Judge Me" by Chris Brown" go listen to it! For some reason it just makes me feel all kinds of angsty and Mukuro is perfect for it. I will give you a hint and tell you his partner is a male. Oh, this fic is spur of the moment.

**Don't Judge Me**

_I don't wanna go there. We should never go there (damn).Why you gotta go there?_

Mukuro is in a faintly lit room. He's facing his lover with apprehension on his face. His lover just asked, "What's wrong?" The illusionist had awakened from a nightmare.  **No**. A memory from something he would rather forget. Mukuro sees their concern look and tears his eyes away. He hates lying to them, especially since they knew how he felt.

_I guess I gotta go there._

Still slightly shaking from the image fresh in his mind, Mukuro says, "Do you really want to know? There are some things I haven't told you yet." He fidgets a little.

They nod and say, "Of course I do, I haven't to you everything either. But I love you no matter what and you can't change my mind."

 _You're hearing rumors about me_  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you

He smirks at his lover's words. The Mist Guardian of Vongola shifted under the covers of their bed. "I know you have a million people buzzing in your ear about me. About the horrible things I've done." The laugh that follows is void of emotion. "I can't deny them because  **most of it**   _is_  true. But it's all in my past. My past is a long dark road. Are you sure you're ready to handle that?" His smirk morphs into a frown.

"I've done things too, you know." Their pale hands cups Mukuro's face. "Can you handle mine? I make new sins everyday." They trail their lips against his and breathe slowly. "As long as their with you, I don't care."

Mukuro cups their hands and pulls one down to kiss its palm. His shaking has stopped, but his heart is throwing itself against his chest. "What if I said my little nightmare was a memory?"

"Then explain it to me." The gentle reply came. They were whispering as if their voices could break the tranquil silence of the night.

"As you know, Vindice  _abuses_  their power." Mukuro hid his face in his lover's palm. "They..." He swallowed. He'd never told anyone, not even Chrome. "They abused me in  _another_  way."

There was a dreadful pause. Pale hands forced Mukuro to look at angry brown eyes. "Don't tell me they..." Mukuro said nothing. "Please babe, don't tell me they  _touched_  you?"

The Mist Guardian's breath hitched, "I-I...I can't—they..." Before he knew, wet droplets were felt on his cheeks. Mukuro quickly brushed his lover's hands aside to wipe at the unwanted tears.

His lover released an angry yell. Mukuro flinched when the only source of light crashed against the wall across the room. "Those fucking  _ **bastards**_!  **I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF**!"

" _ **NO**_!" Mukuro screamed. He quickly grabbed ahold of his lover's muscular shoulders and shook them. "Don't become like me!"

His lover looked at him with widen eyes. "Don't become like you?" They grab Mukuro's arms. "What do you mean don't become  _like_  you?"

"Exactly what I said." Mukuro whispered again. Tears were streaming down his face unrestrained. "I was  **used and use**  people. I  **like**  killing. I  **lie**  all the time. I  **love**  being an asshole and making people miserable. I  _ **can't**_  change myself. Don't become  _like_  me, my love. I want you to be my pure light forever."

" **Mukuro,**   **no**!" Pale hands cups Mukuro's face again. "You are the  _ **opposite**_  of those things you just said. You just don't realize it!"

The illusionist's heterochromatic eyes couldn't stand his lover's gaze anymore and looked down. "If that's true...then promise me you won't ever leave me alone."

"I promise." They replied soothingly. "If I could I would marry you here and now." They reached up and stroked his hair back.

_So please babe_

Mukuro couldn't hold back his sob. "So please..."

_So please don't judge me_

"I couldn't handle it if you..."

_And I won't judge you_

"I love you too much."

_Cause it could get ugly_

_Before it gets beautiful_

"Our love won't get any prettier."

Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful

"I understand so don't say anymore." The two lovers embraced. Mukuro's lover holds him tightly and kisses his cheek. "It may not be pretty, but its forever beautiful to me."

Mukuro closes his eyes taking in their scent.

_Let it be beautiful_


End file.
